Friendship in the Dark
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: One who was frightened by the dark became friends with one who founded her in the dark and when their friendship begins.


**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another Arc V one shot here this will be a story of how Misaki Tenjo met with Yuto.**

 **Aoi: Thank Gods Im not the only one going through this.**

 **Aurasoul: You say it like its a bad thing disclaimer please.**

 **Rei: I got it Aurasoul doesnt own Yugioh Arc V only her OCs.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks so now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Friendship in the Dark**

"Are you sure you don't want me or Shark to walk you home Misaki"?

"Nah I'll be fine Aunt Manami it's not that far see ya".

A young Misaki waved goodbye to Manami as she then walked off home the sun beginning to set after she had spend time with her cousins Aoi and Nariko she hummed as she walked spirits of her duel monsters appeared talking. "Well guys we're heading home can't wait to see what mom made for dinner", she smiled.

They all voiced their replies before disappearing Misaki smiled as she walked before noticing a dark purple and silver tail of a duel monster spirit. "Huh? Was that the tail of a dragon duel monster"? She thought.

She then decided to follow it but then stopped looking around then saw the tail making a corner she gasped and ran after it. "This time I'm going to see it"! She thought.

She made the turn and was shocked to see nothing. "What?! But I was sure it went this way"! She frowned, then sighed.

"I better just… Go… Home… Oh no".

Without her realizing it the sun had set and it was already dark making her shake. "Not the dark oh not the dark", she whimpered.

Misaki was not fond of the dark it terrified her to no end she quickly found a light post running to it for the light taking deep breaths as she shook. "Don't be scared home is almost there so don't be scared", she whispered.

"Hey are you ok"?

"EEK"!

Misaki shrieked and quickly turned to see a boy slightly older then her with black and light purple eyes and gray eyes looking at her worried. "I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you", he apologized.

"O-oh no it's ok", she said.

"Are you lost"? He asked.

"No I'm not lost just… Well um I'm scared", she said nervously.

"Of the dark"? He guessed with a smile.

She blushed and quickly nodded he then put out his hand to her. "Here then I'll walk you home so you won't be scared", he said.

"Really"?! She said surprised.

He nodded with a smile she was still unsure but then looked to his side and gasped to see the dragon duel monster spirit she had been chasing she could tell seeing its tail as it grumbled nodding to the boy Misaki then looked at him and took his hand and he smiled. "You lead then oh and I'm Yuto", he said.

"I'm Misaki Tenjo", she said softly.

"Don't worry Misaki Ill help you get over your fear of the dark", he promised.

"Heh even though we just met"? She asked with a small giggle.

"That's right", he smiled.

She couldn't help but giggle more as they began walking.

 **Years later…**

"You really kept your promise after all these years".

Yuto looked at Misaki who was looking through a telescope it had been years since the two met and have known each other since Yuto kept his promise and helped Misaki get over her fear of the dark and here they were outside of her backyard in the night looking at constellations and stars Darka had invited Yuto to dinner with the family if he wanted which he accepted and Misaki and Yuto decided to see constellations until dinner was ready. "Well of course I did I wouldn't dare break my promise to my best friend", he said with a smile.

Misaki looked at him with a smile before looking through her telescope and gasped. "Dark Rebellion check it out"! She said.

Yuto's dragon Xyz partner appeared looking amused alongside him was Misaki's partner Photon Heart Dark Silver Dragon who chuckled at his partner both walked to Misaki as she pointed to a constellation. "Check it out over there it looks like you", she smiled.

Dark Rebellion looked at her confused making her giggle and Dark Silver chuckle again. "Take a closer look you'll see it", she smiled.

Yuto couldn't help bit chuckle a bit. "You know I can't help but think you like Dark Rebellion more than me", he said, scowling jokingly.

She looked at him and laughed. "Oh come on Yuto you'll always be my best friend", she smiled.

"Glad to hear it", he smiled.

"Misaki-neesan, Yuto-niisan"!

The two looked to see a young boy with blond hair and amber eyes who was at the door. "Mama said to come inside dinner is ready", he said.

"Ok Lucis tell mom we'll come in soon", Misaki said.

Lucis nodded and ran back inside as Misaki picked up her telescope. "You know it still surprises me how your family really seems to like me", Yuto remarked.

"Well yeah we've been friends since we were kids and you always come over all the time", she smiled, as they walked inside.

"Yet I can't help but think your mom has it out for me", he said.

"Oh not this again you're over thinking it Yuto now come on I'm starving", she said, Dark Rebellion following her.

He couldn't help but smile as he followed her.

* * *

"Yuzu are you ok"?!

Misaki ran in the warehouse and gasped to see it trashed with bits of fire around. "What happened here"? She questioned shocked.

"Misaki"!

Misaki gasped turning to see Yuzu and a cloaked figure as Shingo and his lackeys ran out. "Yuzu you're ok"! Misaki said, running to her.

"Yeah I'm fine but how did you"-

"Misaki"?!

The girls looked and Misaki gasped to see the face of the cloaked figure. "Yuya?! No wait you can't be Yuya", Misaki began shock.

Suddenly the figure hugged Misaki shocking both girls. "You're alright I can't believe it", he said, his voice choked with relief.

"Huh? O-oi wait a minute", Misaki began.

But then Yuzu's bracelet began glowing. "Eh? What is this"? Yuzu said shocked.

Yuzu shrieked as the bracelet glowed brighter before stopping she was confused then gasped to see both Misaki and the clocked figure gone. "Wait what"? She said shocked.

* * *

Misaki gasped now to be somewhere in the city no one around shocked. "How? What"? She questioned shocked.

"Are you ok Misaki"?

She looked at the one who still had his arms around her looking worried she only nodded. "Yeah but uh mind letting me go"? She asked.

"Oh sorry I guess I was so relieved to see that you were ok", he began, as he let her go.

"Just who are you"? She asked.

"Huh"? He asked shocked.

"I know you're not Yuya even though you look nearly identical to him and you also know my name so", she frowned.

He looked at her stunned and shocked. "Misaki don't you recognize me? Its, me Yuto", he said.

"Yu… To"? She began.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her head making her clutch it hissing in pain. "Misaki are you ok"? He gasped.

"Ugh give me a minute here having amnesia stinks gives you bad head pains", she winced.

He gasped at her words. "Wait amnesia"? He asked shocked.

"Yeah don't remember much of my life yet I think I know you. Right"? She asked, looking at him.

He looked at her shocked to know his best friend having amnesia. "It's no wonder she didn't know who I am", he thought.

She still looked at him expecting an answer he looked at her then reached in her pocket and she gasped as he got out a familiar star shaped charm. "That almost looks like mine", she said, getting out hers.

"Yeah you made these wayfinders for all of us", he said gently.

"Wayfinders and I made them? Wait us"? She questioned.

"I made these for other people"?

"Yes you did", he nodded.

"Please you have to tell me! I want to know who I am and where I came from"! She said frantically.

He frowned gently touching her shoulder. "Misaki I don't think you should rush to remember not all memories are good", he said.

"I don't care"!

He gasped as she glared at him and slapped his hand away. "I accept the good and bad memories I don't care how much it'll hurt remembering not remembering is what makes it hurt! That's why I want to remember again", she said.

He grew wide eyed at this yet smiled. "That's so like Misaki amnesia or not her determination exceeds anyone else's", he thought.

"But can I trust you though Yuto"? She asked.

He looked at her then smiled. "Of course I wouldn't dare break my trust to my best friend", he said.

"Eh"? She gasped surprised, thinking she heard something similar like that somewhere.

"If we see each other again I'll tell you more your friends must be worried about you. Think you can walk home on your own"? He asked.

She blinked yet nodded. "Yeah I recognize this area and I love the dark so it's fine", she said with a light smile.

"Heh thought so until then Misaki", he said.

Yuto then walked off Misaki watched him go with a stun and confused look before walking back to the Sakaki house clutching her wayfinder tightly.

Yuto walked thinking back to Misaki who had looked different wearing a light blue dress like shirt, white pants, light gray boots, and a red and green ribbon tied in her hair yet she had her wayfinder and rose pendant plus the same determined look that was all Yuto needed to know she was still the same as he remembered.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there we go.**

 **Misaki: I feel bad that I dont even remember Yuto.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah so everyone please read and review.**


End file.
